Sessie 4 - 6 januari 2019
Nadat Otto gekalmeerd is en van de eerste shock is bekomen vertellen de helden hem in welke toestand ze hem hebben gevonden en dat ze hem hebben kunnen ontstenen. Otto verteld dat hij kapitein was van een schip en dat hij met zijn crew op reis was toen ze werden overvallen door de dezelfde piraten als waardoor de helden zijn aangevallen. Als hij naar zijn crew vraagt moeten de helden hem helaas vertellen dat deze niet meer te redden zijn en dat slechts stenen brokstukken van ze over zijn. Om de crew toch een waardig afscheid te geven regelt Sithon en Dekari deze bij de lokale tempel van Tymora begraven kunnen worden. Onder tussen gaan Theric en Erving met Otto naar houtwerker om een houten been en kruk voor hem te kopen. In zijn tijd als standbeeld is namelijk het linker onderbeen van Otto afgebroken. Het lukt ze om voor 5 goud een houten been en kruk te regelen. Daar houd het niet op want dankzij de inspanningen van Dekari en Sithon kan de begrafenis van de resten van de crew dezelfde middag plaatsvinden achter de tempel van Tymora. Otto wordt veilig naar zijn zuster gebracht waarna de hele groep gezamenlijk naar de uitvaart gaat. Na de plechtigheid wordt er nagepraat onder het genot van een drankje. Otto verteld over een schatkaart die hij ooit met poker gewonnen heeft. Dit intrigeert de groep uitermate, echter komen ze er al snel achter dat de kaart niet compleet is. Dit lijkt dus een dood spoor. De dagen in Morrowlightt vliegen voorbij en voor ze het weten is de Zwarte Anaconda weer gereed om uit te varen. De helden besluiten koers te zetten naar Hull om de Warlock te confronteren die hen in eerste instantie de opdracht had gegeven het vervloekte beeld te vervoeren, en de helden hiermee in de handen van piraten dreef. Aangekomen in Hull ontbreekt van deze Warlock elk spoor. De helden gaan alle inns af maar niemand lijkt hem te kennen. Zelfs Axel, de nachtburgemeester van Hull kent hem niet. Als laatste hoop gaan de helden naar hun ‘vriend’ Richard de Rattenkoning. In zijn grot aangekomen wacht hen helaas geen warm onthaal. Een grote mutant rat valt de helden aan (nadat ze hem gepokt hebben met mage hand). De mutant blijkt een taaie rakker maar de Helden zijn sterker. Nadat ze korte metten hebben gemaakt ondervragen ze Richard die als eerste persoon in Hull de gezochte warlock lijkt te kennen. De Warlock blijkt een kunstverzamelaar, echter is hij overleden in de periode dat de helden niet in Hull waren. Dit is momenteel ‘the talk of the town’. Met deze nieuwe info lukt het de helden om in de stad meer informatie te achterhalen. Zijn naam blijkt mister Bethart Seaburst . Ook lukt het de locatie van zijn huis te achterhalen. De helden gaan met gezwinde spoed naar het huis maar besluiten dat het nog te vroeg op de avond is om het van binnen te onderzoeken. Eerst maar naar de Arena voor wat afleiding. Alex ziet Theric al aankomen en ruikt geld! Snel zet hij een nieuw gevecht op waarbij Theric het tegen 3 tegenstanders opneemt. Omdat de helden alle vertrouwen in Theric hebben zetten ze een bedrag van 250 goudstukken in! Uiteraard wordt dit vertrouwen niet beschaamd en mept Theric de twee dwarfs en een human tegen de vlakte. De winst 250 goudstukken!!!! Om het te vieren drinken de helden een drankje in een nabijgelegen establishment tot het moment komt om het huis van Berthart nogmaals te bezoeken. Om niet te veel op te vallen wordt Erving onzichtbaar gemaakt door Dekari waarna hij naar het huis sneakt. Ongezien teleporteert hij naar binnen en opent de deur voor de rest van de groep. Binnen hangen veel schilderijen, zeker het huis van een kunstverzamelaar. Wanneer Sithon en Erving het bureau van Bethart doorzoeken vinden ze een kaart met hierop een eiland dat is omcirceld vlak bij de locatie die de kaart van Otto aanduid. Zou dit met elkaar verband hebben? Het valt Dekari op dat het huis drie bouwlagen heeft, maar geen trap naar de derde bouwlaag. Al snel vind hij een luik en zegt dit tegen Erving. In al zijn enthousiasme vergeet Erving magic te detecten en loopt recht in een val op het moment dat hij het luik opent. Hierdoor komt hij in een oncontroleerbare woede en valt Dekari aan. Na een moment van woede herpakt Erving zichzelf gelukkig. Samen met Sithon onderzoekt hij de zolder die helemaal leeg is op een stapel stenen na. De stenen lijken op iets dat is gesloopt. Sithon ziet dit als een uitdaging en probeert het weer in elkaar te puzzelen. Hij komt tot de conclusie dat het een waterbasin moet zijn geweest met een divination magic effect. Helemaal repareren lukt hem helaas niet. De helden blijven nog even in het huis hangen en twijfelen of ze, als vergoeding voor de verloren Bleecke Oester, wat eigenlijk de schuld van de warlock was en totaal niet lag aan de navigatievaardigheid van Sithon, het huis moeten looten. Ze besluiten dat dit niet het juiste moment is en gaan terug naar hun schip.